Geisha, die Verführerin
by Baby V aka Dei-Chan
Summary: Die 17-jährige Sakura ist eine wunderschöne Geisha. Doch ihr erster Auftrag ist es, den reservierten und kalten Itachi Uchiha zu verführen. Als sie schon fast an ihrem Ziel ist kommt ploötzlich der gutaussehnder Bruder von Itachi - Sasuke Uchiha. Er will
1. Prolog

Erst mal etwas über Geishas. Obwohl viele überzeugt sind, dass "Geisha" - der japanische Begriff für gewöhnliche Prostituierten ist, bedeutet die Bezeichnung wortwörtlich «Person der Künste». Das Leben einer beginnenden Geisha — "maiko" — besteht nicht nur aus der Fähigkeit, einen Kimono zu tragen und sich traditionell zu schminken. Sie wird im Gesang, Tänzen, Zeichnen, Kalligraphie, der Kunst ein Gespräch zu führen und Getränke zu reichen ausgebildet. Der Geisha-Schülerin wird eine «ältere Schwester» (theoretisch kann es ein beliebiges Mädchen, das Geisha ist, sein) zugeteilt, das sie, «die jüngere Schwester», ausbilden soll. Die ältere Geisha soll die Bedingungen mit der Hauswirtin vereinbaren, und, die Errichtung des allerhöchsten Preises für Mizuage (Jungfräulichkeit) gewährleisten. Ab 18 Jahren (geht aber auch früher, hängt davon ab wie gut die Geisha ist) kann eine Geisha in die Lage sein, nach dem Personalzeitplan zu arbeiten, das heißt sie erhält einen «Danna» (Meister) — einen Mann, mit dem sie ein Vertrag auf eine bestimmte Zeit verbinden wird und für den sie eine Geliebte sein wird. Oft verbindet sie eine enge Liebesbeziehung, die mit Geburt von Kindern endet. Die Pflicht eines Dannas besteht darin seiner Geisha jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.

So jetzt zu der eigentlichen Story

Neben einem riesigen Haus stand eine Frau. Sie trug ein teueres Kimono und hatte einen traditionellen Geisha- Make-Up. Sie hielt das Baby auf den Armen und konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Das Mädchen hatte ungewöhnliche smaragdgrüne Augen. Diese Augen lockten einen an wie ein dunkler Wald, in ihnen war es möglich zu versinken und sich zu verirren. Das Mädchen war noch sehr klein, aber schon hat es so viel verloren. Ihr Dorf wurde zerstört und die Verwandtschaft umgebracht. Aber jetzt, in dieser Nacht, hat sie eine neue Familie und eine neue Vorausbestimmung erworben. [das war Sakura]

Die Frau die Sakuras Erziehung übernahm war die Besitzerin eines Teehauses [das Haus der Geishas]. Das Teehaus gehörte keinem der großen Dörfer an, aber es befand sich unter dem Schutz vieler verbrecherischer Organisationen und aristokratischer Menschen. Die Hauswirtin hieß Sango Sanaura eine schöne Frau und eine schöne Geisha. Sie hat keine eigenen Kinder, deshalb wurden zwei Mädchen zu ihre Erbinnen ernannt worden. Die Ältere hieß Ino und die Jüngere Sakura. Für die Beiden war Sango wie eine Mutter, dementsprechend nannten sie sie auch so. Ino war für Sakura die ältere Schwester einer Geisha. Sie unterrichtete Sakura in allem, was sie selbst wusste, angefangen von „wie trag ich einen Kimono", bis „wie wickele ich einen beliebigen Mann um den Finger". Aber ebenso wurde Sakura im Kampf mit Katana ausgebildet, das schwierige daran war, dass die Kämpfe nicht nur mit Erfolg endeten, sondern auch IMMER wunderschön aussahen.

Ino und Sakura nutzten die Privilegien unter anderen Geishas, von denen es viele gab.

Einige Mädchen kamen selbst um Geishas zu werden, einige wurden von ihren Eltern geschickt und einige, die Elite so gesagt, wurden von der Hauswirtin persönlich ausgesucht. Ino und Sakura waren solche. Die Jahre vergingen schnell und Sakura lernte fleißig.

Wenn die Geishas 15 wurden, erlaubten die "älteren Schwestern", ihnen heimlich dabei zuzusehen wie sie mit ihren Kunden umgingen.

Häufig erzählte Ino über die Organisation, die die wichtigsten Kunden im Teehaus waren. Die Organisation hieß Akatsuki. Sie hatte eine große Macht und waren deshalb sie für das Teehaus wichtig.

Als Sakura wurde 17 und bald selbst Geisha werden dürfte, musste man über ihr Mizuage (Jungfräulichkeit) verhandeln. Es gab nämlich 2 Arten von Geishas, die Jungfrauen und die schon Etnjungfernten (XD). Sakura war immer noch Jungfrau und deswegen musste Ino mit Sango über den Preis und die Kandidaten reden. Doch das war nicht das Thema des Gesprächs zwischen Ino und Sango. Das Teehaus hatte Probleme...

Sango war sehr besorgt, weil sie ihre Stammkunden, die Akatsuki, bald verlieren könnten.

Sango: "Wenn nicht dieser Uchiha! Er lässt sich einfach nicht verführen! Deswegen droht Pain wenn wir Itachi keinen Spaß bereiten, wird er nicht mehr kommen!"

Ino: "Aber wir haben doch noch Sakura!"

Sango: "Sie darf das noch nicht machen! Sie ist noch keine richtige Geisha!"

Ino: "Mutter! Lass sie es doch mal versuchen! Wir haben nichts zu verlieren!"

Sango: "Vielleicht hast du recht, Schatz! Geh und sag ihr Bescheid!"

Ino: "Sehr wohl, Mutter!"

Ino machte eine Verbeugung und verschwand.

Sakura saß in ihrem Zimmer und machte sich hübsch. Ihre langen rosa Haare band sie zu einem Dutt am Hinterkopf und steckte eine Nadel rein. Sie hatte ein smaragdgrünes Kimono an, passend zu ihren wunderschön mit Make-up betonten Augen. Nachdem sie fertig war betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel.

Sie seufzte: "Wozu der ganze Aufwand? Mutter lässt mich doch sowieso nicht raus!"

Plötzlich hörte man ein Klopfen.

Sakura: "Herein!"

Ino kam, in ihrem zartblauen Kimono, herein und betrachtete Sakura mit ihren hellblauen Augen kritisch. Dann ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und zog ein zartrosanes Taillen-Band heraus.

Ino: Umdrehen!

Sakura: Wozu? Ich darf doch sowieso ned raus!

Ino: Nicht "ned" sondern "nicht" und doch heute lässt dich Mutter raus. Du musst einen gewissen Itachi Uchiha von dir, so gesagt, überzeugen,. Aber sei gewarnt: Es ist sehr schwer! Und jetzt umdrehen!

Sakura tat wie ihr geheißen, doch innerlich freute sie sich riesig.

Ihr erster Auftrag!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doch da wusste Sakura noch nicht, dass es ein sehr schwerer Auftrag sein wird. XD


	2. Akatsuki

Am nächsten Abend sind die Akasuki angekommen. Sango hat sie zu einer speziellen Stelle im Saal geführt. Diese hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Balkon, nur dass sie nicht nach draußen führte, sondern ins Haus. Die Akatsuki nahmen Platz, es waren vier. Pain, Sasori, Deidara und das Problem namens Itachi. Nach einer Weile kamen auch Sango und Ino dazu. Es war alles wie immer: Pain unterhielt sich mit Sango und sie unterstützte ihn brav in allen seinen („geeeeeeeeniallen" XD) Ideen. Aber Sango war nicht Pains Geliebte. Es wäre ein Klacks für Sango ihn zu erobern, aber er gefiel ihr mehr wie ein Gesprächspartner und sie wollte Konan nicht verletzen. Neben Sasori und Deidara saßen ihre Lieblings-Geishas Ino und Hinata. Eine andere Geisha Tenten goss Itachi Sake ein und versuchte ihn irgendwie zu verführen. Aber es war vergeblich, egal wie Tenten sich auch anstrengte, egal wie erotisch ihre Bewegungen auch waren, Itachi ignorierte sie. Er sah mit einem gelangweilten Blick auf die Szene, wo weitere Geishas tanzten. Plötzlich rückten Ino und Sango zum Rand des Balkons näher und schauten auf die Szene.

Pain: Warten Sie auf jemanden?

Sango: ja, meine zweite Erbin wird singen.

Itachi: Ich dachte, Sie hätten nur eine Erbin.

Ino: Das liegt daran, dass sie viel zu teuer ist. Die meisten Leute können sie sich gar nicht leisten, aber heute ist eine Ausnahme. Ich habe sie persönlich in allem ausgebildet und sie zu einer der besten Geishas überhaupt gemacht. Und..., ach, da kommt sie schon. Lehnt euch zurück und genießt die Vorstellung!

Die Akatsuki haben sich nähergesetzt, damit sie die Neue besser sehen könnten. Allein Itachi blieb unbeweglich sitzen. Pain sah mit Interesse auf die Bühne, Itachis Blick blieb aber gelangweilt.

Als Sakura herauskam, waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Wirklich sah sie heute besonders schön aus. Ihre Haare waren zu einer komplizierten Frisur gemacht worden und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen waren wunderschön mit Make-up betont. Sie bewegt sich langsam, verführerisch und sexy, auf das Zentrum der Szene zu. Dort reichte ihr eine weitere Geisha eine Harfe. Sakura fing an zu spielen und sang dabei mit. Es war wunderschön, und keiner wagte es, sich zu bewegen. Auch Akatsuki hörten zu und sogar Itachi sah interessiert aus.

Dann war es vorbei. Sakura machte eine Verbeugung und entfernte sich.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Einige Minuten später, stand Pain vor Sangos Büro. Er hörte zufällig einem Gespräch von Sango und ihren besten Mädchen zu. Da waren Hinata, Tenten, Temari und natürlich Ino. Es ging darum, dass alle Kunden Sakura „kaufen" wollten. Die Antwort der Hauswirtin war einfach, dass Sakura schon beschäftigt ist. Pain entfernte sich zu seinen Jungs.

Wenig später kam Sango in Begleitung von Ino, Hinata und Tenten zurück. Ino ging sofort zu Sasori, Hinata zu Deidara und Tenten zu Itachi. Sango ging auf Pain zu.

Pain: Und, wer ist der Glückliche, der diese Geisha gekriegt hat?

Sango: Keiner, diese Männer können es sich nicht leisten, Sakura zu kaufen.

Sasori: Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Sango. Dieses Mädchen ist ein Goldstück!

Deidara: Ganz Recht, aber können WIR sie uns leisten?

Sango: Könnte sein!

Sango blickte Pain fragend an.

Pain: Ehrlich gesagt, interessant ist das Mädchen schon! Was hältst du davon, Itachi?

Itachi: Ich habe nichts dagegen!

Sango wies Ino Sakura zu holen.

Doch als die Mädchen herunterkamen, sahen sie Sango alleine und schlechtgelaunt dasitzen.


End file.
